


Dirty Thoughts.

by fearless_seas



Series: We Were Made of Sunshine and Gold [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: “You know the only place your lederhosen will look better than on you?”“And where might that be?”“The floor of my hotel room.”





	Dirty Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother is a dirty, nasty, little boy for suggesting I write this (actually this is a tamer version). Again, I am still floored Charles is only five years older than me? Wow. I made a gif set of Pierre in his lederhosen, ha.

          The first thing Charles says to him as he steps onto the platform of the bus is:

          “Wow.”

          Pierre rolls his eyes with a smile at this and slips his back against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest. The summer sun is moving through his hair and he pushes his sunglasses up off of his eyes. “I look sexy, don’t I?”, he plays with a smirk. Charles rocks his head and grabs his upper arm when the vehicle lurches to a start to keep himself standing. 

          “You always do,” he replied, slugging him gently in the shoulder. Pierre’s knees poked out from the bottom and the suspenders tightly pressed into his shoulder over his white button up. Charles turns his eyes and they have a silent movie quality to him, slow and dark but bright as the sun. He leans in towards him and Pierre inclines lower to hear him, “You know the only place your lederhosen will look better than on you?”, a bit of devious nature strikes him. 

          Pierre squints his eyes, biting down on his lip to contain himself, “And where might that be?”

          “The floor of my hotel room.”

          “You dirty boy!”, he nudges him quickly in the side. 

          Charles musters a wink, “Not more dirtier than you.”

          At this Pierre quickly shoots a hand out and slaps it over his mouth. “We will have none of that,” he chuckles before removing his hand with a groan. “Did you just lick my hand?”, he makes a face. 

          “Maybe.”

_           I never want to stop making memories with you _ .

          Later, Pierre passes his hand over the small of his back as they descend. He spins him back around, “I’ll see you after the race,” and his fingers are pressing into the bed of his wrist, above his veins. 

          “Oh,” Charles moves his brows up, “Believe me,  _ you will _ .”

          Pierre shakes his head and removes his hand away to flick him in the forehead. “Nasty, nasty, nasty…”

          Charles waves his hand at him, “Only for you.”

          “Stay safe, Charles.”

          “You too.”

_           Every bit of love that I possess, all of it, it is just for you _

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, they motivate me to write more, I read and respond to every single one. My F1 Tumblr is @pieregasly 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
